Ryuujin Saga: Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon Life 2
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: After the events of Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon Life 1, Naruto begins attending Youkai Academy to find more proof of his innocence, but also has to accomplish other goals he has yet revealed. Suggested you read Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon Life 1 before reading this.


**Chapter I**

**Hellooo readers! Yes, it's finally time for Life 2 of Rise of the True Phoenix Dragon to begin. I know it's been a massively long wait since the end of the first part, a few months I believe, but I finally decided to begin the second part. There are several reasons behind that actually. The first is the simplest, out of my currently started parts of the Ryuujin Saga, the name I have for the long series of stories where Naruto is basically a mega BAMF, this one is my favorite out of all of them. The second is a little more difficult to explain without spoilers. Basically, during the time between ending the last RS (Ryuujin Saga) story I wrote and now, I've seen multiple new anime and spoken with several people about the saga, and as a result of all that brand new ideas and set ups for the saga have been made. Now I could easily put these into an introduction of a new story like some of the others I've got planned but I felt that RTTPD was the best place to do it, it will easily allow me to, in this first chapter no less, show and explain many of the changes, and I mean big changes, that have been made to the RS as a result of brainstorming and seeing new anime, not necessarily them being new but new to me, that I have incorporated into the series. There will also be many new faces around the story and the series and over time I'll explain how they all ended up here or there but for the most part the gist of what has been added will be explained here. Now, since this is a new story I won't be doing any reviewer responses, even though I have new reviews on the first part of RTTPD I try to respond to most of them in PM. Anyway, that's out of the way, I believe I have a few coauthors for this story but I've been talking with so many people about so many of the same stories I forget who's who so I'll just mention the three people most involved in helping me craft this story, seeker of true anime fan fic, Jose19, and Bakuto Masaki. Right, I do believe that's everything. Oh, one last thing. I included a summary of the last story for anyone who decides to start here instead of at the beginning with the previous part, not sure why you would but hey, some people do. But if I get enough people talking about wanting the introduction gone I may considering taking it off and replacing it with new bits of story but that's only if it turns out a lot of people want it changed. Right...I don't think there's anything else now so...on to the story.**

**UPDATE!: I have, for various reasons explained within the other story, started a new story called Fairy Tail's Dragon God. However, both this story and it are only in their first chapter and will remain that way for the time being. I will start one of them back up once I finish the first part of Final Reign. I would like to leave it up to you guys to decide which. So I've started a poll on my profile page where you can decide. DO NOT post your decision here or as a review on the other story as only the results of the poll will count.**

* * *

Amid his many travels to other dimensions, Naruto found himself in one that was quite strange.

The first world he encountered in that universe was the Underworld, a world entirely inhabited by demons, most of whom maintained human forms.

After literally falling onto the world, his physical appearance reduced in age due to Ryuujin's bizarre sense of humor, Naruto was adopted by one of the main clans of the Underworld, the House of Phenex.

His time in the clan was rather unusual. He gained a peerage over time, his queen Yubelluna, his knights Karlamine and Siris, his rook Isabela, his pawns Ni, Li, and Mira, and his bishop, and adoptive little sister, Ravel Phenex. He also in that time met the heir to the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory, and wound up engaged to her in an arranged marriage. Added to that being Naruto meeting a person from his own world, Itachi Uchiha, who had somehow ended up in the Underworld as well, effectively adopted by the House of Gremory.

In addition, he also journeyed back and forth between the Underworld and the human world several times. It was during one of these trips that he discovered the dimension he was in was not a new dimension, but one he had visited five hundred years prior to deal with a different fragment of his home dimension. How a second one existed unknown to him was a question he figured he'd never answer.

He had also aided Rias in gaining her own small peerage, which included Itachi, as well as making friends with several members of the other clans. Along with forming a contract with a human mage named Valkyria.

Added on top of that was his meeting Eris, a young girl that, as he discovered, was actually the daughter of Kurama and Matatabi of the Tailed Beasts and had been taken in by the House of Gremory much like Itachi.

However, this all came to an end when Shugita, Lord Phenex's personal mage, was assassinated in front of Naruto and Lord Phenex's second oldest son, Riser Phenex, aided in accusing then twelve year old Naruto of the assassination.

To Naruto's frustration he was convicted and sent out from the clan, but quickly discovered that it was done by Lord Phenex's judgment so Naruto would have the freedom and ability to investigate the situation without the proverbial red tape that would come with being in a high position.

The situation would have proven to be more impairing than helpful to the blonde immortal were it not for the Gremory's head butler, Sebastian Michaelis. The reason being that Michaelis was an alias, Sebastian's real name being Phantomhive, a clan that was effectively wiped out nearly a century before Naruto's return to that dimension, its destruction seeming to have much in common with Naruto's own situation from Sebastian's point of view. Naruto had also learned that along with Sebastian's hidden rank as heir to a nearly dead clan was Sebastian having his own peerage, whom were masquerading as some of the regular servants in the House of Gremory.

To aid in their joint efforts Sebastian allowed Naruto, his peerage, and Eris to utilize his old estate as a sort of base of operations.

It was then that he also discovered that the Phantomhive Estate was being cared for by Elizabeth Midford, the fiancé of Sebastian's deceased younger brother Ciel, for whose murder Sebastian was blamed, and small peerage consisting of one woman.

Naruto then spent several years in the Phantomhive Estate moving about both the Underworld and human world forming a small network of spying tags to observe certain areas. During that time he encountered others from that dimension, revealing entire worlds to him that he had not known of during his previous venture. Including Dante Murmur, the member of a nearly extinct devil clan whose only other surviving member was Vergil, who was Dante's twin brother and a close ally of the House of Phenex.

The most vital to his search, however, being two brothers, Vash and Knives, who had ties to a man named Legato Bluesummers, the head of a group known as the Gung Ho Guns that Naruto believed had a connection to Shugita's murder. After joining his peerage, both men agreed to help Naruto is his hunt, which also involved hunting an ex-member of the Guns, Kuro Kaze, who had left the group for different reasons and was being hunted by the other members.

After getting his consent to join Naruto's peerage, Kaze agreed to help in searching for Legato.

Although one of the biggest surprises Naruto had during that time was meeting friends of his from a different universe he had traveled to. Kukaku Shiba, Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihoin. All of whom were involved with the Soul Reapers, an interdimensional organization focused on the eradication of ghostly beings known as Hollows, vicious monster born from the souls of the dead.

* * *

However, that was not the last of his surprises. That belonged to his current situation.

Earlier in his short tenure at the House of Phenex, Lord Phenex had introduced him to Youkai Academy, a school designated specifically for devils who wished to live in the human world, teaching them some of the basic practices and social standings needed so as not to cause a disturbance.

Naruto had believed the school was in the background after being removed from the House of Phenex, but found himself the focus of the school's head, Tenmei Mikogami, whom had personally asked Naruto to attend the school.

To that end Naruto made his way to the school to speak with Mikogami.

However, Mikogami had revealed that his identity of Tenmei Mikogami was an alias.

Mikogami stood up and walked in front of the desk and looked down at Naruto, speaking nostalgically, "Oh I remember how when I was little our height difference was far more extreme and in reverse. It's good to see it from the flipside for once."

"From the…? Just who are you, Tenmei Mikogami?" Naruto demanded puzzled.

"First, my name isn't Tenmei Mikogami, that is merely an alias," Mikogami spoke slowly as he pulled the cloth from his head, allowing Naruto to see his face.

Naruto's eyes widened. "No way, you're…!"

The cloth was removed to reveal short, messy brown hair that had lost some of its luster with time, tied in a high ponytail, jade green eyes that still displayed some of the owner's previous childish playfulness, and a face that looked much older than Naruto had seen it previously with wrinkles beginning to show on the man's face.

"Shippo!"

The now middle-aged Shippo smiled warmly with a nod. "Yes, it is me, Naruto."

Naruto chuckled amusedly. "Wow, looks like time hasn't been as kind to you as it has to the others."

Shippo merely shrugged. "I'm not bothered by it. Choosing to forfeit contact with the Shikon Jewel, or…Soul Stone was it that you called it? At any rate, forfeiting contact with it so that my body could age and grow was a choice of my own." The old fox-devil then laughed weakly. "Although if I had known I would begin to look _this_ old I might have taken the offer."

"Are you saying that _I_ look old as well?" a stern female voice argued.

Shippo froze as an older woman with long black hair tied back and reaching her hips, red eyes, and with significant worry lines on her face, and who wore blue and white robes walked in the room with a stern expression.

Shippo laughed weakly. "Ahahah…Soten…I had no idea you were there."

Soten narrowed her eyes frustrated at him. "You must realize how much you act like that monk nowadays."

Shippo felt a sudden pain in his back.

Soten sighed and then looked to the side with a confused expression. "Ah?! Naruto! Is that you?"

Naruto nodded to her with a wave. "Yup. So you and Shippo got together it seems."

Soten and Shippo nodded in agreement. "Yes," Shippo said thoughtfully, "who would've thought that I would have fallen for the younger sister of the Thunder Brothers?"

Soten looked at him incredulously. "Must you always clarify my relation to them?"

Shippo laughed loudly. "Oh, come now! You were always so proud of them before! You would always shout to the world, 'I am Soten! Sister to the-bleck!'" Shippo grunted as a swift knock to the head from his wife sent him crashing to the floor twitching.

Soten stood over her husband's twitching body with a clenched fist. "You idiot…just shut up for once."

"Y-yes…dear…"

In an almost disturbing switch Soten turned to Naruto with a smile. "So, what brings you here, to both our school and our universe?"

Naruto looked at her with a smirk. '_They're just like Pervy-Sage and Grandman Tsunade. Let's just hope their negative aspects aren't as strong._' Naruto came back to reality with the shadowed face of Soten in front of him.

"You aren't ignoring me are you?" she asked dangerously with a smile.

Naruto shook his head swiftly.

"Good," Soten chirped. "Now, mind telling us why you're here?"

Shippo stood up with a crack of his back and sighed. "I can actually tell you that."

Soten looked at him confused. "That so? And why have you not up to now?"

Shippo sweat-dropped. "Oh…good point. Ahem, the reason he's here, getting back on topic, is because I asked him to be here. And because he has certain…problems I can help with."

Soten folded her arms in thought. "Is that so? And what might those be?"

Naruto answered for his aged friend, "I was convicted of a rather major crime, one that I didn't do, so I've spent a few years working to help clear my name of the problem. That and it seems there's another fragment of my universe here I need to deal with."

"Another? I thought that fragment of Ryuujin's chakra that was causing havoc as Naraku was the only one."

Naruto nodded. "So did I. But it seems there was another. I still haven't figured out who or what it is but it's here and I need to find it and stop it."

Soten nodded in understanding. "But what's that got to do with Shippo? The last time he was useful was helping Akasha Bloodriver and a few others seal up Alucard about two hundred years ago." With an annoyed sigh she added, "Ever since then all he's done is laze around and run this school for who knows why."

Shippo sweat-dropped again. "Aww…give me some credit. That was hard. That red-coated bastard was a hell of a fight."

Soten just sighed and then turned to Naruto. "At any rate it still doesn't explain why you're here now."

Shippo nodded and decided to explain. "I was actually about to tell him the same thing when you showed up."

"Then get on with it."

Shippo slumped his shoulders in defeat. "That's what I'm trying to do." After an exasperated sigh he began. "Alright then, I'll cut to the chase. As Soten just remarked offhanded about two hundred years ago I was involved with the sealing of Alucard, an incredibly powerful vampire who was also regarded as their king. He was far too powerful for even myself and my allies of the Four Dark Lords. So our only option at the time was to seal him, at the cost of one of the Dark Lords' life. In fact, establishing this school was part of the sealing."

Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Really? How?"

"The seal containing Alucard is located at the deepest level of the school, I established the school both as a means to prevent other devils of the future from hating humans and allow them to learn how to coexist with them, and to keep an eye on his seal in case it ever weakened. So far it hasn't but that may not be the case for long."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?"

"Because, there is an organization that is actually working on reviving Alucard. And I believe that Shugita's murder, and placing the blame on you, was a part of their plan, as they have done similar acts all throughout the Underworld."

Sebastian then stepped forward. "Let me guess. After having our names dragged through the mud in such a detestable way we are to be contacted by someone offering us a place and a group that has many of the Underworld's disliked members who have joined in a coalition to take back our honor."

"Ohh…had contact with them have we?"

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. Fortunately I was already hired as a butler within the House of Gremory, receiving aid from them in that way, so I felt no need to consider the man's offer."

Shippo nodded back and then looked at Naruto. "How about you?"

Naruto shook his head. "No. I don't think there was enough time between when I was convicted and when I joined with Sebastian to receive such a contact."

Shippo put a hand on his chin in thought. "Yes…that would make sense. At any rate, that is their MO. After an assassination or murder drags a once high-ranking devil's name in the dirt, they send one of their contacts after that person in their emotionally weakened state to offer a place of solace. My guess is they're forming a group of powerful devils on their side to make getting through to Alucard easier." Shippo then chuckled darkly, his bangs shadowing his eyes. "However…there's a reason I was named The Exorcist by other devils. I am not the same pushover weakling as I used to be. I might even go so far as to say I could stand up to you in a fight."

Naruto chuckled amusedly. "As tempting as the offer is, I think we should wait on that one."

Shippo nodded in agreement. "I too find the idea intriguing but is probably best to hold off on our earth-shaking spar."

Soten sighed in frustration at Shippo's overconfidence, before kicking his shin. "Quit gloating and get to the point."

"Oww…Soten…" After grunting off his pain, Shippo turned to Naruto. "Right, now to the reason I called you here. I believe that members of this group are masquerading as students and staff in my school. Sadly I am not in a position to do anything about it. However, you are a ninja, so blending in with the general populace while also spying on others is your specialty."

Naruto folded his arms. "I see where you're going with this. You want me to attend the school as a student, but my real goal is to sniff out the rats."

Pointing in the air proudly, Shippo said excited, "Precisely! You still catch on quick. That is exactly what I was hoping you would do. And perhaps some of your peerage and…friends, could do so as well to make the job easier."

Naruto nodded in return. "I understand that much. But tell me one thing, what's the name of this group?"

Shippo nodded. "Fairy Tale."

Naruto's expression flatlined, dangerously. "What did you say?" he asked angrily.

Shippo noticed this odd change. "Uhm…Fairy Tale. Why do you ask?"

Naruto clenched his crossed hands angrily. He then shook his head slowly. "It's nothing. What else can you tell me?"

Shippo shook his head annoyed. "Unfortunately beyond that not much. They're a very secretive organization and even learning that much about them was…well let's just say it was not the easiest of tasks and leave it at that. At any rate, I believe you will be able to find some sort of information on them, and see if they have any connection to your framing, to Sebastian's and to this…Gung Ho Guns."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You know about them?"

Shippo smiled sweetly. "I know many things."

Naruto looked at him flatly. '_Yup…definitely creepy._'

With an amused sigh, Shippo turned to Soten. "I suppose there's little else to say, is there?"

Soten shook her head. "This is your game not mine, leave me out of it."

"That's not very nice Soten." Shippo then turned back to Naruto. "A few other things though, when you're attending the school, you should treat me with the same respect as the others. Not for my own ego, but it would look suspicious if you look at me and talk to me as though we are old friends."

Naruto looked at him dryly. "I know how this works. Don't worry Shippo, I have no intention of judging you currently based on how I used to know you, I'm not so foolish as to do that. Anything else?"

Shippo nodded. "Just a couple things. You'll be started off as a first year student, that way you have as much time as you need to attend the school for a few years to get the needed information. Second, I'll provide you a list with all those I suspect being involved with Fairy Tale. I would also like the usual periodic updates, and I will provide you with the same."

Naruto nodded in acknowledgement. "Pretty standard fare. Sounds acceptable to me. If there's nothing else I need to return to the estate to explain the situation to the others."

Shippo nodded. "Of course. Oh. And don't forget that school begins in just two weeks, alright? Wouldn't want to be late."

"Bite me."

* * *

After returning to the estate, Naruto holed himself up in his room at the estate with different papers, going through what he believed to be the proper assignments for everyone in the school, and who would be best as a student or teacher at all.

However, partway through that lengthy process, Naruto was interrupted by Ryuujin.

"What is it Ryuujin?"

The Madara lookalike walked in with an annoyed expression. "They're getting restless."

Naruto looked at him puzzled. "I'll be done in just a few hours."

Ryuujin shook his head. "Not them. _Them_."

Naruto raised an eyebrow before freezing in fear. "Oh shit…I forgot."

* * *

Somewhere deep inside Ryuujin's pocket dimension, a small group of figures stood in a group, the leader of which appeared to be very angry.

* * *

Naruto left his room with the papers in hand as to each person's assignment, Ryuujin beside him.

However, as they walked, Ryuujin stopped and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto turned to him slightly confused. "Something wrong Ryuujin?"

The immortal dragon nodded slowly. "Yes. Speaking of _them_ I think it's time you told the others everything."

Naruto sighed in light annoyance. "Kisuke and his group already know, though I suppose I should fill the others in on it, huh?"

Ryuujin nodded again. "Yes. It would be best. You did tell them you would reveal everything after all. It might be hard for them to understand a force like those things but they deserve to know what they're really up against."

Naruto nodded again in agreement. "Fine, I'll do that before I reveal my assignments."

Ryuujin nodded in acceptance.

* * *

Everyone assembled in the main room as per Naruto's request.

As he entered, however, he noticed suspicious looks on Kisuke, Yoruichi, and Kukaku's faces. He sighed as he had a rough idea why.

"So, my lord, why have you called us here?" Sebastian asked.

Naruto sat down in the large chair in front of one of the tables and set down the papers in his hands. "Partly to tell you the assignments I've devised for my time at Youkai, along with who's going with me and what positions I feel would be best to your individual skills."

Yubelluna raised an eyebrow at his wording. "'Partly?' Then what is the main reason?"

Naruto sighed heavily as he scratched the back of his head. "Well…it's a little complicated. When I explained my history and mission to you guys I…left a few things out."

Ravel paled. "Seriously? You mean even with all that there were things you didn't mention? Why'd you lie then?"

Naruto nodded guiltily. "I didn't necessarily lie. It's just the things I didn't say I believed would be a little harder to swallow than everything else. I had intended to tell you the rest at some point in time, but if the expressions on my old friends' faces and the obvious suspicion a few of you are showing, now is probably the best time."

Yoruichi was the first to speak as she stepped forward some. "Right. I was just curious why you hadn't told them."

Naruto nodded again. "Right, right. If you guys want to sit down I'll explain the rest."

After waiting a moment for everyone to do so he sighed in exasperation and began.

"Well, I suppose first things first, Ryuujin," he motioned to the Madara lookalike that was picking his nose, "isn't the only person I report to for my quest across the dimensions."

"He isn't?" Ile and Nel asked in unison.

Naruto shook his head. "No. There's someone, er, some_thing_ that resides even higher than him. Truth."

"Truth?" Sebastian asked puzzled.

Naruto nodded. "He, or, _it_, has had many names and throughout time. But the one you would all be most familiar with is God."

"God?!" they all shouted in shock.

Naruto nodded in return. "Yeah, he isn't the one that created the whole of the cosmos, however he is the one that controls and rules over it. At least, he used to."

Hannah raised an eyebrow. "Used to?"

"Yes. At one point, the cosmos wasn't divided up into individual dimensions like this. It used to be one huge universe, with different God Trees throughout it. However, at one point the universe was divided, the different areas completely cut off from each other, sectioned off by the area that their individual God Trees influence. The reason is connected to one of the things I neglected to tell you."

Yubelluna looked at him thoughtfully. "And what is that?"

"The Einst."

"Einst?"

Naruto nodded slowly. "Yes. They're a race of huge, mechanical aliens that have the technology and capabilities to cross the dimensions."

"Aliens?" Vash asked. "That's silly," he laughed out.

"I'm serious," Naruto said plainly.

Vash stopped laughing immediately. "O-oh…"

"Ryuujin, Truth, myself, no one knows where they came from. They just appeared several thousand years ago. And their leader, Neue Regisseur, activated the God Trees all at once and cut off each of the God Trees from each other, sealing them in alternate spaces, or universes."

"But why would he do that?" Eris asked.

"Because, he believes it his role in the cosmos to protect each God Tree."

"I'm…confused, how does that make him evil?" Mana asked.

"That in itself doesn't. However, for those able to access the God Trees, they can see that each one has a sort of timeline, a prescribed series of events that catalogue what's supposed to happen within its area of influence. However, that timeline isn't perfect. It doesn't exactly predict what happens. It's an idea of what's supposed to happen, a rough estimate. Neue, however, doesn't believe that. He believes that timeline is perfect and absolute, and any variation on it requires cleansing."

"C-cleansing…that doesn't sound good…" Burent moaned.

Naruto shook his head. "It's not. The only way he believes the timeline can be fixed is to utilize the God Tree to exterminate all life in that universe."

"That's…possible…?" Mey-Rin asked.

"Yes. It's not only possible but he's done it before. As we speak at least one other universe is having its entire population wiped out." After a heavy sigh he added, "So that's also part of why I'm going through the universes. To deal with the fragments of my world that are causing heavy alterations in the flow of time, and to open up the connections between the different dimensions so Truth can take control of them again and keep the Einst out."

"That's horrid," Yubelluna sneered. "To believe that the fate of an entire universe rests in the hands of someone like that. This Neue Regisseur seems quite unpleasant."

Naruto nodded. "Unbelievably so. He's also immensely powerful. Even I would be unable to beat him in a one on one fight."

"He is truly that powerful?" Sebastian wondered.

"Yeah. He's so powerful that taking on the Four Great Satans would be wiped out by them."

Everyone paled at the thought of someone that powerful.

"Ahem," Ryuujin cleared his throat roughly.

Naruto looked at him annoyed and then sighed heavily. "I know, I know."

Eris noticed this and was slightly confused. "What is it?"

Naruto looked off to the side with a light blush. "Well…there's ah…one last thing I forgot to add."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes. "And what would that be?"

Naruto sighed heavily, not excited about this particular explanation. "Well…Ryuujin's known about the Einst for a long time. However, several thousand years ago Ryuujin wasn't really able to move at that time…or rather he was too lazy to."

Ryuujin bent over as he felt a sharp pain in his back.

"So instead, using his godlike powers he had at the time, he created an army to fight the Einst. But not for any heroic reasons like you might think, simply because he found it would be more annoying to fight them himself."

The others looked Ryuujin incredulously.

Naruto snickered and then resumed his explanation. "This army was in the thousands in size. He called them Spirits. He created thousands of them to traverse the different universes and fight the Einst for him. This army was also exclusively female."

This time the women looked at him incredulously.

Ryuujin slumped in a corner with a cloud over his head in despair.

"The Spirits had a telepathic connection to him so that he could lead them from his spot in my home universe. However, that ended when Hagoromo sealed Ryuujin inside himself. As a result they started running around the cosmos, causing unwitting destruction as they went, looking for him. The Einst capitalized on that and nearly exterminated them. But about three hundred years ago I managed to gather the last of them up and keep them sage from Neue. And they've followed me ever since."

"Seriously?" Baldroy asked energetically.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow at Baldroy's obviously perverted thoughts and sighed, but then answered, "Yes. Even to this dimension. However, I've kept them in Ryuujin's pocket dimension because I didn't see it as a very explicable action, being able to summon a bunch of women out of nowhere."

Ryuujin looked over Naruto's shoulder at the blonde's face with a conniving grin.

Naruto then looked off to the side embarrassed. "That…and I forgot."

"Wow…what a dick move," Knives remarked plainly.

"Ah, shaddup! There's a little more to explaining it beyond that though."

Valkyria tilted her head. "There is?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. Ryuujin also has the power to turn most other beings, humans and presumably devils, angels, and fallen angels, into Spirits. I know this because one of the very first Spirits I ever met was a person from one of the first universes I went to. She was also the first wife I took during my journeys."

"Your wife?!" they all shouted in surprise.

Naruto moaned, that being the reaction he expected. "Yes. She was my first wife, Ryuujin also did so on my request."

Yubelluna raised both eyebrows in surprise. "He did? Why would you do that?"

Naruto grit his teeth as the memories entered his mind. "Because, she was captured by an enemy and…I didn't act fast enough to save her, and they tortured her to death. I was willing to use an ability I have called Rinne Rebirth to bring her back, however Ryuujin decided to turn her into a Spirit instead, since it would also make her ageless and immortal."

"Ageless and immortal?" Sebastian inquired.

"Yeah, Spirits can be killed, well…most of them, but they don't age and they don't die of old age or illness." He then smiled nostalgically. "I really couldn't resist that option. But, she wasn't the only one, three other people from that dimension as well as the daughter I had with my first wife were turned into Spirits. At their request those times."

"I can see why," Yubelluna remarked happily. "The chance to spend all of eternity ageless and with you would be grand concept."

Naruto raised both eyebrows at what his queen said and smiled happily. He then paled. "Although I get the feeling they'll all be a little angry when I bring them here. After forgetting about them for so long."

Sebastian chuckled darkly. "I imagine. Being left to wallow in a place such as that for eight years would entail some anger."

Naruto sweat-dropped heavily. "You…are not helping. Anyway…oh, one more thing. My wife, the one who I told you became the first Spirit, that I met at least, is also considered by the others to be their queen, me their king. And one of the others is also our daughter."

Sebastian nodded in understanding. "And what of it?"

"Just to inform you, mainly because any infraction against them will be considered by both she and I as an infraction against us, so don't do anything stupid. Here's looking at you Vash."

Vash ducked behind Knives scared. "That's cruel! I'm not like that!"

"You tried to look up my skirt the other day," Mira mentioned harshly.

Vash just laughed weakly.

Naruto sighed in annoyance. "Just try not to be a perv around them, alright? And that goes for you too Hat'n'Clogs!"

Kisuke flinched at Naruto's insult. He then put up a hand and deadpanned, "No need to tell me. That is one scary lady."

Naruto smirked. "That she is." His expression then hardened. "Alright then, I'm going to summon them here. So everyone just give them a moment to acclimate. That and to deflate, they'll be a little annoyed. Most of them anyway."

Everyone nodded and backed away some as Naruto raised a hand, a yellow magic circle with a large yellow circle in the middle, two rings on the edges with scratch-like symbols in between the rings. He then raised his hand above his hand and swiped it across the air.

After that a series of eight magic circles of similar design, several feet wide instead just a few inches however, before a copy of the circle began to rise, revealing the forms of the eight Spirits that travel with Naruto.

Naruto smiled warmly as he looked at them and then turned to the others when they fully appeared.

However, as he began to speak one of the women stepped off of her magic circle, walked up to Naruto and got his attention.

He turned and blurted, "What is-blergh!" he grunted as the woman planted her fist right in the center of his face, shocking everyone the room as Naruto fell over twitching.

"Naruto!" Yubelluna, Ni, Li, and Ravel shouted in shock as he fell over, the four of them stepping between Naruto and his assailant.

His assailant being a young woman with long, scarlet red hair and brown eyes with a slender figure and large breasts, mostly obscured by the armor she wore over her body which was a breastplate and fused collar with a Cercelee cross with three forked tips and one heart-shaped tip that was centered over the middle of plate, and a backplate that did not meet in the middle, leaving her sides exposed, waist armor that was composed of a single piece that overlapped the torso plates, a v-shaped piece of armor that encircled her hips, rounded shoulder armor, elbow-length gauntlets with rounded elbow-plates, a short blue miniskirt, and knee-high, black, leather boots.

Yubelluna raised her staff at the woman angrily. "How dare you attack my king!"

The woman gained a tic mark as she glared at Yubelluna. "King?" she asked darkly. "You consider yourself his queen?"

Yubelluna raised an eyebrow and then frowned. "Naturally. I am the queen of his peerage, as he is my king."

The woman sighed and then looked at Yubelluna annoyed. "It seems there is some sort of misunderstanding. Naruto, mind explaining?"

Naruto sat up rubbing his sore face and then shouted, "Maybe after you tell me why you punched me Erza!"

The now name Erza looked at him annoyed before walking around the members of his peerage and standing above him. She then knelt down to where he was lying, her armor disappearing in a show of light, revealing a tight-fitting, sleeveless, white, frilly top with a blue bow around the high collar. "That's because you ignored us for eight years. Do you know how lonely it was there for that long? And how dark?" She then said more angrily, "I hope you have a good explanation."

Naruto sighed heavily as he stood up. "I do, Erza, it's just a long story."

* * *

Naruto then explained his period of time in the House of Phenex, being adopted by the family and his time in there, along with gaining his peerage and all the other events that had happened.

Erza, along with the other Spirits, sat quietly as he explained. After he finished Erza nodded. "I see. I understand, and while I don't particularly like it I believe you made the right judgment in this instance. So, this woman…she is your queen within that peerage, not a true queen?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that's about right."

"Right."

"Think you can apologize for punching me?"

"That was for leaving us behind. So no."

"Right…" Naruto then sighed again and asked, "So, now that that's mowed over, think I can introduce the others to everyone?"

Erza blinked in confusion, then realizing her mistake. "Oh…I suppose you should…" Erza said weakly.

Naruto just sighed in amusement. "Well, I suppose I should start with you." He turned around to the others of the Phantomhive estate and motioned to Erza as she walked beside him. "This is Erza Scarlet, queen of the Spirits and my wife."

"Hey!" an energetic and young voice shouted as a young girl with long red hair tied in twintails with white ribbons, red eyes, and who wore a white uniform with a black tie, a short, teal-colored skirt, and long, thigh-high stockings shouted as she latched onto Naruto's arm, "Don't forget about me!"

Naruto laughed amusedly as he rustled the girl's hair. "Yes, yes, I haven't forgotten." He then looked at the others and explained, "This is Kotori, mine and Erza's daughter."

Kotori giggled happily as she displayed a victory sign to the others.

Finnian looked at the girl thoughtfully. "She's so cute…" he mumbled.

He then felt an intense sense of fear and looked at Naruto and Erza, who both snarled, "Don't even think about it."

Finnian paled. He then nodded swiftly.

Naruto then smiled kindly and began introducing the rest of the Spirits.

A slim, young woman with long white hair that curled slightly at the ends with two bangs framing her face that reached just above her rather large chest and that was tied in a short, upward ponytail just above her brow and who wore a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt, frilly pink straps that were attached to a large pink bow, matching high-heeled shoes, a small chain necklace with a small blue gem, and a bracelet made of flowers stepped forward and bowed. She then introduced herself with a happy tone, "Hello, my name is Mirajane Strauss."

Naruto nodded. "Alright then, guess she took care of that one for me. Though most of you can just call her Mira since Mirajane's a little long."

Next was a young woman with a decidedly Eastern look, long, straight, glossy black hair that reached her lower back that was mostly left loose, parting in the middle of her forehead, sporting two long bangs framing her face and reaching just below her shoulders, which is also tied into bun-shaped loops at the sides of her head, with each bun featuring a braid and had slanted, dark green eyes with long eyelashes as well as a curvaceous figure, and wore glossy, dark red lipstick, dark blue eyeliner, and a cheongsam that was blue in the front and dark blue in the back with a slit up the left side that was opened all the way up her left leg, exposing her thigh and was secured with multiple dark laces, shoulder-length ornamental gloves bearing the same dual colors, and calf-length boots. She bowed to the group, a small, ever-present smirk on her face.

Naruto motioned to her and said, "This is Minerva Orlando. She's also from the same universe as Erza and Mirajane. Same with Ultear."

Next to Minerva was Ultear who was a pale-skinned woman with long purple hair that reached her waist and brown eyes and was wearing a tabard-like garment that barely covered her front and back, with sizable slits down the sides, thigh-high boots, elbow length, light blue gloves, and a long blue cape. Putting a hand on her hip, she said with a playful smirk, "That's Ultear Milkovich, I'd appreciate it if you would stop leaving off my last name."

Naruto scratched his cheek in embarrassment. "Sorry. It's just been a while since I said it."

"Moouu, Naruutooo!" an energetic voice said annoyed as a girl flopped over Naruto's shoulders.

"Whu?" Naruto mumbled as he felt the sudden contact. "Oh, Tohka."

Tohka, a girl with long, dark-purple hair that was tied back with a butterfly-shaped hair accessory, indigo eyes with pale-yellow irises, and who was wearing a dress with a black, pink, and cream color scheme, a set of purple and cream colored armor that covered her shoulders and waist, with the dress being open at the back, and was made of a black corset that exposed some of her cleavage, a two-layered, knee-high skirt with an almost glowing, pink-to-white gradient, a pair of gauntlets with petal-like cuffs, and a pair of armored boots, looked at Naruto slightly miffed. "I showed up here after so long and you ignored me!"

Naruto laughed amusedly as he set lightly released her arms from his shoulders. "Don't worry, I had good reasons in doing so. You heard me explain it to Erza."

"Ohhh, I don't care! It was too dark!"

Naruto just slumped his shoulders. "Good grief…you are always such a handful." He then raised an eyebrow as he felt a tug on his pantleg. He looked down and saw a young girl blue eyes with light blue pupils and long blue hair that was wearing a short, light blue dress underneath a large green raincoat with rabbit ears on top, a short tail with a pink ribbon attached to it, green boots that matched her coat and a small white rabbit puppet with a black button attached to a brown band resembling an eyepatch on the left side. He noticed that the "puppet" was pulling on his pantleg. He chuckled knelt down. "What's wrong? Guess you were scared too, huh Yoshino? Sorry, 'bout that."

A high-pitched, scratchy voice then spoke, as if the puppet was speaking, "It's alright! While you were lazing around Yoshinon was there to protect Yoshino!"

Naruto just chuckled. "I'm sure you did. Now, how about I talk to Yoshino for a second?"

"Hmm…okay!"

Yoshino then lowered the puppet and looked at Naruto shyly, nodding slowly.

Naruto nodded and then stood up. He motioned to the young girl and said, "This is Yoshino. And her little friend is Yoshinon."

Ravel looked from him to Yoshinon and then asked, "You mean the pup-hmph!" Ravel silenced as immediately Ultear and Minerva slapped their hands over her mouth. She managed to force them off and shouted in frustration. "What on earth was that?!"

"Shhh…" Ultear warned. "Yoshino really doesn't like it when you call Yoshinon a puppet. Things get…messy when you do."

"Hmph! I don't care what some little girl thinks of me because I called her _puppet_ a _puppet_!"

All of those close to Naruto, including the three Soul Society travelers, paled as Yoshino's face darkened.

"Uh-oh," Kisuke grunted.

Ravel then began shivering as the room became extremely cold. "H-h-hey…wh-who t-t-turned on…t-t-the…f-f-freez-zerrr?"

Naruto gulped as he turned and saw the small amount of frost emanating from Yoshino. He knelt down to the girl and spoke softly, "It's alright, she didn't mean it. She just doesn't know Yoshinon yet. Right Ravel?"

"H-h-huh?" she asked dumbly.

"I said, right, Ravel?" he asked more forcefully.

Ravel nodded emphatically.

He then turned back to Yoshino with a smile. "It's alright Yoshino, see?"

Yoshino looked up at Naruto puzzled and nodded slowly, the ice in the room slowly receding.

Naruto sighed in relief and then turned, groaning.

Ravel was beginning to heat up.

He coughed into his hand forcefully.

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said with a bow before dragging Ravel, screaming, out of the room.

Vash blinked dumbly as he processed the situation that just occurred. He then turned to Naruto cluelessly. "Uhm…what just happened?"

Naruto sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Something I hope never happens again."

Yoshinon then remarked, "As long as that blonde dummy doesn't say something dumb about Yoshinon it won't."

Naruto then smiled sweetly at the puppet. "How about you just don't freeze us, 'kay?"

Yoshino and Yoshinon then nodded emphatically in sync, knowing full well that Naruto only makes that face when he's extremely exasperated.

Naruto sighed one more time as a pair of thin arms wrapped around his torso, followed by a sultry voice saying, "Aww, you forgot all about little ol' me."

Naruto smirked as he freed himself from the grasp of the voice's owner. "No, I didn't forget you, Kurumi."

Kurumi was an elegant looking girl with long black hair in twintails, her right eye was red and featureless, while her left eye was a gold, inorganic face, who wore a long, gothic, red dress with black linings and frills, mid-bicep-length black arm warmers, a red and black, frilled headband, a black choker with a red bow, knee-high brown boots, and thigh-high stockings. She smiled slyly at Naruto with an accompanying giggle. "Aww, I knew you'd never leave me alone. Although…" she then pointed to her left eye, "I'm running out of time."

Naruto sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I thought I gave you a lot last time."

"Yes…but it was only enough for a few years. And besides," she then began motioning circles on his chest with one finger, "It's been so long since you've given me any energy, I'm feeling empty." She whispered her last phrase just loud enough for the others to hear.

Naruto sighed again as he suddenly felt a sensation he hadn't in a long time. A headache. He turned around and saw Erza staring at the two of them angrily.

She immediately walked over and pushed Kurumi away. "That's enough out of you. I don't need you trying to seduce my husband."

Kurumi put a finger to her lips in a falsely demure fashion and asked, "Why? Is it your job instead?"

Erza nodded and said, "Yes."

Everyone face-faulted at how flatly she said something like that.

Even Kurumi was surprised. "And here I thought you were incapable of telling jokes."

Erza looked at her flatly. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Kurumi just shrugged and walked away.

Naruto sighed and then turned to the others. "I suppose we're done with the basic introductions. In that case I need to head back to my room, I need to rework the assignments since you guys are all here."

"Assignments?" Tohka asked puzzled.

Naruto nodded. "Yes. Weren't you listening when I explained everything?"

Tohka puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "…I…I was. You were just talking too fast."

Ryuujin then tapped Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto turned to him confused. "What's up Ryuujin?"

"I need to undo the seals."

Naruto tilted his head. "What do you mean?"

"When I heard that you were going to be receiving magical training I sealed your memories and most of your experience with magic, especially that which you learned in Earth Land. One of the Ten Wizard Saints wouldn't be very capable of pretending to be a newbie, could he?"

Naruto looked at Ryuujin in disbelief. "You…seriously did that?"

Erza then glared at Ryuujin. "How dare you cripple my husband like that!"

Ryuujin shrunk back some in fear. "It was for good reason I swear!"

Erza grumbled but let it drop when Naruto waved a hand lightly at her. "Very well then. You're lucky I don't hurt you for that."

Ryuujin sighed and then raised a hand over Naruto's head, a magic circle appearing in his hand.

A few seconds later and Naruto scrunched his brow and shook his head, the memories and experiences of his usage of magic returning to him.

After a moment, Erza looked around puzzled. "Naruto, where are Lucy and Julia?"

Naruto blinked in thought and then rubbed his chin. "Come to think of it I haven't seen them since I've been here."

Ryuujin stood stock still.

Erza raised an eyebrow curiously. "You mean you haven't seen them at all?"

Ryuujin's eyes covered over in shadow.

Naruto shook his head. "Nuh-uh, not a peep."

Ryuujin began to sweat profusely.

Erza put a hand on her hip and then turned to Ryuujin. "Ryuujin," she said sharply.

"AYE!" he shouted fearfully.

Erza looked at him befuddled before narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Wait…you did something…didn't you?"

Ryuujin looked around and then said uncomfortably, "I…er…well…lost…them."

"You…what…?" Erza asked lowly.

"W-when I…dropped Naruto into the Underworld I sort of…misplaced…Lucy and Julia."

Erza suddenly went silent. She then stared down at Ryuujin, her eyes cold. "You lost them?!"

Ryuujin turned and tried to run away, getting grabbed by the collar instead. "Oh crap."

"How could you lose two people?!"

"Well…that's kind of complicated."

Erza sighed and then glared at him, "I can't believe you messed up that badly." She then reared her fist back.

"Not the face, not the face!" Ryuujin shouted as he raised his hands.

Erza raised an eyebrow and then nodded, dropping her hand. Then pulling her foot back.

Ryuujin paled and then shouted. "Go for the face, go for the-GGGAAAHHH!"

Most men in the room, Naruto included, instinctively covered their prized possessions as the most powerful dragon god in existence was reduced to crying, whimpering heap on the floor.

Erza wiped her hands against each other proudly. "Well that takes care of that. So, Naruto, shall we deal with setting up this mission?"

Naruto nodded weakly. "Yes, dear."

Ryuujin just lied on the floor twitching and sputtering.

Eris looked at him puzzled before smiling and walking over to him. She knelt down and started rubbing his back with a smile. "There, there Uncle Ryu, it's okay."

He just groaned.

Naruto sighed and went through another simple explanation before heading off to his room, Erza beside him.

"So, this is the Phantomhive Estate where you've been living for the past few years then?" Erza asked as they walked into the room.

Naruto nodded as he sat down. "Yup, this is it." He then turned to Erza with a frown. "I do apologize, I meant no harm by leaving you guys behind. I do admit I forgot, but I was also in a situation where I really couldn't summon you."

Erza nodded in response. "I understand. I can't say it's a situation I enjoy, nor approve, but I do understand your reasons."

"Thanks," Naruto responded with a smile. "Now, just to figure out who's going to the school with me."

"I am."

"Eh?" Naruto mumbled dumbly.

"I am going with you," Erza asserted.

Naruto looked at her puzzled. "You…you're just going to decide that?"

"Yes. I cannot allow you to go to a school for devils like this without my help."

Naruto smiled slightly and reassured her, "I'll be fine. I can handle myself."

Erza narrowed her eyes. "That's not what I'm talking about. Need I remind you what happened at Hebijo when I wasn't around?"

Naruto cried anime tears. "Please…don't."

"Then I'll be going with you. Both to aid you and to keep you in line."

Naruto sighed in resignation. "Alright, alright. But you'll probably need to go as a-"

"Student," she interrupted.

Naruto twitched an eyebrow in annoyance but saw that expression which stated she wouldn't yield and let it go. "Alright. Anyway, I need to sort out the rest of the assignments."

"Do you need me to leave?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's fine. I don't know what you can do in here exactly."

Erza nodded. "In that case I will tour the rest of the mansion."

However, at that moment, Tohka burst into the room. "You got married?!"

Naruto suddenly turned white as a ghost as Erza seemed to turn black.

Tohka panted and then turned to see Erza in the room. She then paled. "Oops."

Erza turned creakily towards Naruto and asked through grit teeth, "What was that?"

Naruto began sweating profusely. "Ah…well…it's…a little more…complicated than that."

Erza walked over and stood right behind Naruto. "I thought you told us everything."

"Well…I…wanted to wait…and tell you this when I had better words…" Naruto squeaked out.

"I'd say now is a good time."

Naruto gulped. "Oh boy…"

* * *

Naruto proceeded with the simplistic explanation of how he was engaged, then not engaged, to Rias Gremory.

Erza stood in front of him with a twitching eyebrow. "And just when were you planning on explaining this?"

"Erm…well…" Naruto sputtered with a weak and goofy smile, "when I found…the best words."

"And when would that have been?" she pushed.

"When we met up with Rias again," Naruto answered simply.

Erza's expression leveled as she folded her arms. "I respect your honesty," Naruto's body eased somewhat, "However," he tensed again, "that doesn't excuse lying!" She proceeded to dish out the same punishment to him that she delivered unto Ryuujin.

* * *

Naruto recovered rather quickly by the end of the day as dinner was served.

Naturally Erza sat to his right as she was his wife, something that the fairer of his peerage were still struggling to accept, with Kotori to his left as his daughter.

Ravel was most certainly not happy about Kotori suddenly pushing her aside.

The house's new members seemed to acclimate well to the new surroundings, though Naruto did notice Kurumi toying with some of the male members of the household more than he'd like.

* * *

After assigning rooms to all the others Naruto returned to his own room and sat down to finally get back to work on the assignments for Youkai.

However, as he started working he heard a knock at the door. He turned around and answered, "Come in."

The door opened as Kurumi walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Oh, Kurumi. Need something?"

She nodded with a sly smirk as she walked over to Naruto and straddled herself on his lap. She put a hand on his cheek and said softly. "Yes…I need more energy, my time is getting short."

Naruto, trying to suppress his natural reaction, looked at her with a small smirk. "Alright, I understand, now if you'll get off I can give you more energy."

Kurumi frowned playfully as she stopped back. "Aww, you aren't any fun."

Naruto just chuckled as she stood up. "We can't very well going doing anything with all these people around, so for now this will need to suffice." As he said that he stood up and walked over to Kurumi, before wrapping an arm around her waist, she wrapping her arms around his neck as he leaned in and kissed her on the lips.

A small light emitted from her closed left eye as they stayed in the kiss for a few seconds.

"Naruto," Erza said plainly as she walked in, Yubelluna beside her.

Surprisingly, it was Yubelluna who freaked out instead of Erza. "What are you doing?!"

Naruto and Kurumi separated suddenly, Naruto surprised by the two's sudden entrance. "Y-Yubelluna?!"

Yubelluna looked at the two sternly, however Erza raised a hand. Yubelluna looked at her puzzled. Erza then clarified, "As much as I dislike the action, it is a necessary one to keep Kurumi alive."

Yubelluna raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Naruto explained. "Kurumi's not like the other Spirits. She's one of the only ones that's immortal. She can't die, even from wounds in battle, she'll just regenerate afterward like I do. However, the cost for this is that she has a specific length of time she is able to live, marked by that clock in her left eye," Kurumi adjusted her bangs for Yubelluna to see it, "it counts down how much time she has left. And…under normal circumstances she'd kill people she felt were evil and would absorb their souls to keep her energy up," Kurumi giggled demurely, worrying Yubelluna about the elegant girl's mental state, to which Naruto assured her was beyond nuts, "but since what she needs to do so is simply mana, in return for her not killing anybody without my say-so, she feeds off of my mana periodically and follows most my commands."

"I see…" Yubelluna said thoughtfully. "So it's like a symbiotic relationship? In return for getting the 'nutrients' she needs from you she does what you say."

Naruto nodded. "Basically."

Kurumi then giggled as she added, "Ufufufu, and that kiss isn't the only way for me to get mana from him. There are more _permanent_ methods which provide me with _much_ more time."

Yubelluna sweat-dropped at her words. "Oh…I think I'll just leave that matter as it stands if you don't mind."

Naruto nodded with a sigh. "Now, I assume you two came here for a different reason?"

Erza and Yubelluna looked at each other mildly confused before they remembered, both nodding.

Yubelluna then inquired, "I was wondering if perhaps you would allow me to accompany you to the academy as well. Unlike your wife I have no ulterior motives in this," Erza glanced at the dark-haired woman irritated, "I simply wish to accompany you because I have an interest in this group's motives, reviving a monster like that."

Erza nodded and then raised an eyebrow. "Speaking of which, you never mentioned their name when you explained the situation to us."

Naruto sat down and clenched his hands together with a sigh. He looked up at Erza seriously. "They call themselves Fairy Tale."

Erza grit her teeth angrily. "How dare they take the name of Fairy Tail in such a vile manner."

Naruto nodded in agreement.

Yubelluna looked between them puzzled. "Uhm…pardon me but, what is Fairy Tale to you?"

Naruto nodded and clapped his hands together, a marker appearing in his hands. He then surprised Yubelluna when he used that marker to write in thin air.

When he did, he wrote two phrases almost exactly the same. The first the name "Fairy Tale" the second was "Fairy Tail." He pointed to the first name and explained. "That's the name of those bastards. In one of the first worlds I visited and the world Erza is originally from, there was a guild of mages called Fairy Tail. I ended up joining that guild during my time there."

Yubelluna nodded. "I believe I understand. Now, I empathize with your anger at the group calling themselves that, but what does that have to do with your Fairy Tail?"

Naruto nodded at her expected confusion. "I can't be certain but this has Neue's fingerprints all over it. It's just his game to create a group like that to taunt us. An organization of villains and other monsters who call their group Fairy Tale. It wouldn't be the first time he's done something like that."

"There have been others?" Yubelluna asked.

Naruto nodded with a sigh. "Yes, but for now that's not too terribly important. What I truly need to work on is finalizing who is, and is not, going to Youkai with me. I'll call everyone in when I've finally decided that."

"Very well." Yubelluna bowed as she turned to leave the room. Kurumi leaving with her. Yubelluna noticed Erza remain in the room but decided not to question it as she shut the door.

Naruto sighed heavily and then slammed his head down on the desk.

Erza laughed quietly at his exhaustion. "Becoming tired are we?"

Naruto groaned as he turned to face her. "Like you wouldn't believe. All this mess coming together at once is seriously annoying. But, I've just gotta keep working. Oh, one thing, where do you plan on sleeping?"

As Erza looked around the room, she turned to him curiously. "Do you really need to ask?"

Naruto shook his head. "That's what I thought but I was just checking." He continued rifling through all the papers he had done before as he reassigned all of those going with him.

While he did that, Erza looked around the room, seeing where he had placed things, as well as how he had the room secured. "Why are you storing you clothes in the drawers?"

Naruto turned to her and answered, "Didn't you hear? Ryuujin said he blocked my knowledge of magic. That included requip magic. So for a while I wasn't using it."

"I see," Erza responded thoughtfully as she sat down on the bed. "So that means you'll need to be accustomed to your powers then, I take it?"

Naruto shrugged. "Perhaps. But I think I'll be okay. What about you though? Unlike me you've been inactive for the past few years."

Erza lied back on the bed as she took a breath. "I'll probably need to try and get used to things again. But, when it comes to combat I'll be fine."

Naruto raised an eyebrow after processing her words. "If it's not combat then…what is their left."

Erza just glanced at him with a smirk. "I think I'll let you figure that one out."

Naruto blinked dumbly for a moment before it clicked. "Oh…well I'll be waiting. Haaahhh, not like I've had much going in the intervening time."

Erza chuckled to herself as she wrapped her arms around Naruto's shoulders. "I see. Well then, why don't we do some catching up, I _have_ missed you after all, y'know."

Naruto grumbled in embarrassment with a light blush. "C'mon, it's been almost two thousand years, you're still poking fun about that?"

Erza giggled lightly before bringing a hand to Naruto's face, lightly caressing his whisker marks. "Of course. It's the first thing you ever said to me. How could I forget it?"

Naruto sat with a stern, yet twitching expression, before dropping into a goofy grin with a near purr as Erza rubbed his cheek. He then slammed his pencil down and shouted, "Screw this! I'm on break!"

* * *

It took a few more weeks after that, shortly before Naruto would actually need the list finished, before he actually finished the list. Partially because he was rather "busy" with other matters but he eventually sorted it out.

As desired Erza and Yubelluna were set to go to the school, with Erza as a student and Yubelluna as a teacher. Sebastian and Itachi were also selected to go along as teachers as well as Ravel, Ni, Li, and Eris as students. Although the last four were selected not because Naruto believe they could be of any help, but because they were proving to be dangerous if ignored. While Yubelluna and Sebastian would be working as teachers in an attempt to watch over the student population, Itachi's role would be to investigate the staff, to see any connections to Fairy Tale from within the school itself, as Shippo was certain there were several he wasn't aware of.

Itachi was naturally puzzled how he would manage that, as he looked the same age as Naruto, but the blonde just told him to use the Transformation Jutsu to copy how he looked when he was an adult.

Itachi's opinion of that was somewhere along the lines of, "That's idiotic." He eventually acquiesced, however, Erza informed him of the usefulness of the idea. That was also the first time Naruto had ever seen the stoic Uchiha cower in a corner.

A few days before classes were to begin Naruto decided it would be effective to set up a network of observation tags so that he could keep an eye on the student body more easily as well as record any incidents in and around the school. However, while moving about the forest as he placed tags, he noticed something strange.

A small camp had been set up on the edge of one of Youkai's large lakes.

Cautiously, he neared the camp to investigate and observed several oddities. The first was that the camp seemed to be set up by at least one woman, likely two, if the bizarre, hanging clothes that were drying were any indication.

After shaking his head so he would stop focusing on the clothing he continued to look around for evidence of who was there when he noticed one piece of clothing he recognized.

A small, white tube top with gold edges, and a partial blue heart on the front.

"That's…" His attention was then called towards the lake itself. He heard sounds he couldn't identify and a strange ripple in the water. Narrowing his eyes he decided to walk around the edge and investigate.

* * *

Eventually he reached a small rock outcropping and got a view into the lake from it, and from where he heard voices.

Propping himself low on the rocks with chakra he looked around to investigate when he saw two figures in the water.

He raised an eyebrow as he flowed chakra to his eyes, activating the Stage-One Sharingan by accident in the process, unfortunately the light from the sun behind obscured his vision.

However, it did not matter when he placed his hand on a rock ahead of him to steady himself, and then slipped, smacking his head against the rock, though not knocking himself out it was quite loud.

Two female voices then shrieked in shock, one of the people in the water ducking below the surface as the other reached out her hand, red energy sparking before the water rose up and shot like bullets, turning to ice as it flew.

"Ah crap!" Naruto shouted in surprise before one of the ice bullets hit him in a very unfortunate area. "Ouch…" he wheezed out before slipping headfirst into the water, though only his head getting covered in the shallow waters.

The two figures paused as they observed their peeper before freezing, one of the figures, the one that had actually shot Naruto, rushing forward. "Naruto!"

Naruto sat up with a groan before seeing who was in front of him.

A teenage girl with long, light brown hair, bangs framing her face, and light red eyes. However, as Naruto noticed immediately, she wasn't wearing anything. "Naruto…" the girl said timidly.

Naruto, who was snapped out of his distraction raised an eyebrow. "Julia…what're you…and why're you-?"

His question went unanswered as Julia immediately rushed over and pounced on the blonde, grabbing his lips in a kiss.

He was understandably confused by this until he noticed the red energy sparking over her body momentarily before dying down.

Julia pulled away and smiled, flashing a victory sign. "Yay! My energy was getting low, I didn't know how much longer my Stone would hold out."

Naruto, whose face was turned with a light reddish tinge, nodded weakly. "Uh…yeah…sure. Think you could…?"

Julia raised an eyebrow and then looked down at herself. Her whole face then turned bright red as her previous actions, which had been done in the complete nude, hit her. She shrieked and ducked down, one hand covering her chest while another thrust forward in an attempt to avert Naruto's eyes, though the effect ended up being that water shot from around and blasted Naruto back into the forest. She blinked curiously for a moment before moaning. "Not again…"

The other girl, who had herself covered with her hands, walked up to Julia. She was a girl that looked slightly older than Julia with shoulder-length blonde hair and brown eyes, along with rather large breasts which her slender arm was very poorly trying to hide. "Uhm…did you just shoot him after we spent eight years trying to find him?"

Julia turned to the girl and puffed out her cheeks in frustration. "Ooohhh, Lucy, don't rub it in."

Lucy nodded slowly and then turned red. "Ah, I think we should get dressed before he comes back."

Julia nodded and stood up, red energy sparking over her body as she suddenly adorned a white t-shirt, yellow jacket with rolled sleeves, a short maroon skirt, and short brown boots.

Lucy sighed heavily. "I really wish getting dressed was that easy for me."

* * *

Naruto groaned as he woke up. "Damn…what the hell happened." He then remembered and felt blood trickle down his nose. He immediately stood up and shook his head. "Geez, what's her problem?! First she sees me, both of them naked no less, shoots me, then steals some of my mana, and then shoots me again!" Running a frustrated hand through his hair he walked around back to the camp and saw the two of them looking around the edges, both clothed that time.

As he walked up he lightly knocked on one of the trees to get their attention.

The two girls turned as he walked up, Lucy now wearing that white tube top, which proved to be much lower cut than it seemed with her bust stretching it, along with blue and gold vest, detached sleeves with white cuffs, a short blue skirt with a small slit up one side and a white belt that had a small brown pouch on one side, long, dark blue stockings, and knee-high brown boots.

Julia sighed heavily and bowed as Naruto walked up to them. "Sorry, Naruto."

Naruto sighed himself as he approached them. "Don't worry about it, I've been hit by worse in these past few years."

"Yeah," Lucy began, "speaking of which, what exactly happened, and why didn't we appear with you like normal?"

Naruto scratched his head in frustration. "That's a bit complicated…and somehow stupidly simple as well."

"Huh?" Lucy grunted confused.

"Basically, when he dropped me into this world, Ryuujin lost track of you two."

"Which would explain why we wound up surrounded by a bunch of dragons, huh? Including this really big purple one. I forget what his name was though."

Naruto waved a hand dismissively. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, point is I finally found you guys. Besides that, I need to bring you up to speed with what's going on with this dimension, and what's happening at the moment. I also need to introduce you to the others."

"Others?" Lucy folded her arms in thought.

"I'll explain in a minute." As he raised a hand, a teleportation circle with the Phantomhive crest appeared.

"Whoa, that's one weird teleportation circle."

Naruto nodded. "That's part of what I need to explain."

* * *

In the mansion, Sebastian was busy cleaning Naruto and Erza's room, for what he believed was the fourth time that week and it was only Tuesday, when he noticed a teleportation circle appear on the floor. As per normal he stopped in the middle of his usual duties and bowed towards Naruto as he teleported in. He then raised an eyebrow when he noticed the other two people with him.

Lucy and Julia looked around in surprise.

"Wow," Lucy said breathlessly, "this is one fancy room."

Julia nodded in agreement until they were distracted by Sebastian's voice.

"It is good to see you have returned, my lord. Has your journey been productive?"

Naruto nodded in return. "It has. Though I ended up completing a totally different task than the one I set out to do."

"I can see that. Mind explaining who these two lovely ladies are?"

Lucy and Julia smiled as they waved.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"And my name's Julia Crichton."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Lucy and Julia, didn't Lady Erza ask about them?"

"Lady Erza?" Lucy asked in disbelief.

Sebastian nodded with a smile. "Of course. She _is_ my lord's wife after all."

"Yeah, I know that, but what the heck's goin' on here and why do you have a hunk for a butler?!"

Naruto just sighed heavily. "I told you there's a lot to get through."

* * *

After explaining the situation to the two girls, and explaining who they were to the others, the group sat in the main room.

Lucy put a hand on her chin and recited thoughtfully, "So let me see if I got this straight. You were dropped here by Ryuujin as a kid, at the same time he dropped the two of us somewhere completely different. Then, a royal family known as the Phenexes found you and took you in for a variety of reasons. A whole lot of stuff happened like you getting engaged, forming this…peerage, and then getting framed for murder. And now you're based here in this old mansion with this guy, who is a member of a clan that supposedly died out a while back, and are trying to prove your innocence. And part of that is attending this Youkai Academy because a group of jerks who are making Fairy Tail look like fools have people there. Is that about right?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, that's about the gist of it." He then turned to Julia. "You understand it too?"

The girl nodded. "Yeah, pretty much. Though how you ended up with a house that makes my dad's look tiny is a bit surprising."

"I know, but it's all helpful in the end. I was also thinking, before I ran into you two, that I was going to have the other Spirits attend the school as well. I believe you two would help as well."

Julia and Lucy nodded in agreement, Lucy adding, "It'd be better than skulking around a forest like that. Speaking of, where is the school?"

"It's actually the building at the top of the hill you guys were on."

Julia and Lucy froze in shock. Lucy then asked horrified, "W-wait a sec…so…that creepy lookin' place at the top of the hill is…the academy?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Oh boy…"

Kurumi then walked up behind Naruto. "So, you decided you want us around too? Wanna feel extra safe, hm?"

Naruto shook his head. "That's not quite it. I figure you would be able to spy on the others well, using one of your clones to attend classes for you while you look around the school from the shadows."

Kurumi's expression flattened. She then walked off after socking him in the head.

"Oww…why are all you people hitting me today?"

* * *

**And that's that. I know that not a whole lot actually happened in this chapter, but I did reveal a whole HELL of a lot. So I'd like to your guys' opinions on it all. The Spirits, how they relate to Naruto, who a few of them are, Mikogami's real identity and of course everything and anything else in the chapter. Also, if you posted a review in the last story and I didn't respond to it, one that actually asks a question mind you, either say so or post the question here and I will respond to it in the second chapter. Now, I think that's it for the post-story A/N. I'll try to be quick on getting the next chapter done but we'll just have to see, won't we?**


End file.
